Adventures of Little Naruto Characters
by IluvShika45
Summary: This is set about 6 years after all the main characters get married. This is just about the cute little things their kids do. I might have some main character romance too, and some with the kids when they're older.
1. Name Contest

_**The Adventures of Little Naruto Characters **_

_**Summary:**__ This is set about 6 years after all the Naruto characters get married, and the story is just cute things their kids do. There might even be a little main character romance too. I want to make it so there are crushes and dating when they get older._

_**I really have no idea about names for the kids though :P so could you people send me Japanese names? I'm planning it that N/H have 2 girls, T/N have 2 boys and a girl, I/S have one girl, S/S have one boy, and G/M to have one boy. Plz send me any ideas, say who they would be best for, and since I don't want to get names sent in weeks after I started this, I'll make the dead line the 28**__**th**__** at the end of the month. THX!!! Hope you like it!!! When I have enough names, I'll let you guys know and I'll start typing. :D**_


	2. More Info

_**More Info**_

_Thanks to everyone who sent in names. I'm sorry I'm taking so long to actually start the series, but I want to explain everyone. I just realized that if I have 5 of the eight kids related, they can't have their crushes, so I'm moving some of the kids around. Anyway, the winners are…._

_(Du-danunah!!!)_

_**Naruto/Hinata-**_

_**Daughters**_

Mika and (Thx to Mika and Sukira)

Yumi (Thx to Mika and Sukira)

_**Neji/Tenten-**_

_**Son**_

Hiro (Thx to Ayase Reincarnated)

_**Shikamaru/Ino**_

_**Daughter**_

Shinhana (Thx to NaraBoy93)

_**Sasuke/Sakura**_

_**Son**_

Kagemaru and (Thx to NaraBoy93)__

_**Daughter**_

Aoi (Thx to Ayase Reincarnated)

_**Gaara/Matsuri**_

_**Son**_

Shioku (Thx to Ayase Reincarnated)

Isha and (Thx to Satashi Smith)

**Now the explanation of how the kids look and act-**

Mika- 7years old. She looks just like Naruto, and acts all crazy and hyper like him, her twin is Yumi. She is 5 minutes older than Yumi. She has blue eyes and blond hair, but she has it short like Hinata. Has been best friends with Shioku most of her life. (Looks like Ino.)

Yumi-7years old. She has dark hair like Hinata, with dark purple eyes like her. She keeps her hair long and normally hides behind it. Yumi is shy and quiet like Hinata as well, she and her twin are like polar opposites, but they get along. Normally with Mika defending her. She has a big crush on Kagemaru. (Looks like Hinata's little sister, whose name I forgot.)

Hiro- 7. Very athletic and spirited, he has dark brown hair like Neji, with brown eyes. He is determined to one day train under Rock Lee, 'The greatest athlete ever'. He dresses like Lee, but thanks to Tenten, he looks cute at the same time. Treats Shinhana like Naruto used to Hinata. (Looks like Lee with long hair like Neji.)

Shinhana-7. Very smart like her father, she is normally lazy and kind. Shy like Yumi, and they are best friends. She is normally sitting around reading, and might make snappy comments like Ino. She is about the only one who doesn't want to beat up Hiro, she likes him very much. Shinhana has long strait blond hair, with dark eyes, with a pale face. (Looks like Ino with brown eyes.)

Kagemaru-7. He wants nothing more to be just like his father. He is quiet but can be very funny and spirited like Sakura when he loosens up. Kagemaru has onyx eyes and hair, but it's straight like Sai's. He ignores Yumi like Sasuke did with Sakura, but he doesn't realize she likes him. (Looks like Sasuke when he was younger.)

Aoi-6. Kagemaru's little sister, she has dark hair that she keeps like Sakura's, but has bright green eyes. He is very overprotective of her, but she is very free-spirited and kind. She wants to be a nurse like her mother and Shizune. (Looks like older Hinata with green eyes.)

Shioku-7. Has always been in love with Mika, wishing he was as hyper and fun as her, but they have always been just friends. He has light brown hair like Matsuri's with dark eyes. It is normally unkempt and sticking up like Gaara's though. He is soft and kind, but mysterious. He is very jealous of his younger brother, who is Gaara's pride and joy. (Looks just like Gaara with brown hair.)

Isha-6. Angry and mean like Gaara most of the time, Isha doesn't have very many friends. Isha has red hair like Gaara, that he keeps long and in a ponytail. He is very strong and smart, much to the happiness of his father. Isha rarely opens up to anyone but Aoi, and he doesn't even know why, something about her….. (:D) Isha never gets along with his brother, and he doesn't speak much with his mother. (Like a little mini-Gaara)

**Well there it is. I bet you can tell who the crushes are; sorry I had to type out all this stuff. But the next chapter will be the start of the story. Thank you to those people of there for donating names. I hope you like this story! I'll post the first (well third) chapter next Friday, the 28****th****. Enjoy!!!**


	3. First Day of Summer Vacation ch1 p1

**CHAPTER 1**

_First Day of Summer Vacation!! Part One_

_**Ok, sry it took me so long to update, I was brain dead and I couldn't find the will to do anything, but I'm bored so I forced myself to sit down and type this up, so here you go! I decided to make this several sections just to show how they act and just explain more stuff. Plz R&R and yada yada.**_

_**________________________________________________________**_

**MIKA & YUMI'S ROOM, 8 AM,**

**MIKA POV**

"Yes! Wake up Yumi! Don't just lay there like lazy Shikamaru-sama!" I yelled at my little sister, Yumi, as I bounced up and down on her bed. "It's the first day of summer vacation! No more school!" I squealed. I don't like school, and the big kids told me that school isn't going to be as fun as kindergarten was.

"Noo…I don't wanna get up, you said school is over, so I can sleep in." Yumi whispered, not bothering to lift her head.

"Come on! Let's go outside and meet everybody by the big tree! I know that Aoi is gonna be there, so Kagemaru is coming!" I teased. I could see her blushing even though she tried to hide it. There is a big tree in the Konaha Park that nobody but the eight of us know about, Shinhana found it when she was exploring the park, and she told me, and we told the rest of our group. We are called the Konaha Adventurers, cuz we do all sorts of funny and adventurous stuff, just like our parents did, and they were all best friends their whole lives.

"Why do you always use that against me? I bet you're just upset that there isn't anyone you love!" Yumi said, sitting up suddenly, about to cry. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yumi, what's wrong?"

"K-Kagema-ru. He doesn't like me at all!" She sobbed, she cries about that a lot, but she cries about a lot of things. "At least you have Shioku!"

I looked at her, confused. "Wait, what do you mean I have Shioku?" I asked. Her eyes widened like she realized she wasn't suppose to say anything, and then she shook her head, hopped out of bed and over to her closet.

"What did you mean by that Yumi?" She didn't turn around. I could tell she was lying, but she was very loyal to people, and I might make her cry again if I tried to make her choose to lie or not. I dropped the subject, and ran down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Page Breaker Thingy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daaaaa-diiiiii!!!!" I screamed when I made it to my parent's room. I jumped up and started pulling on Daddy's hair, trying to get him to wake up.

"Naruto…." Mommy whispered, she did that a lot when she was dreaming. She opened her eyes a little. "Yes, Mika?" she asked me.

"Can me and Yumi go to the park?"

"Yes, now will you please get off your father?" She asked, snuggling up to him and kissing his cheek. I made a face.

"Ewww…." I hurried away from them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^Switching POV Thingy^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**SHINHANA POV- KONAHA PARK**

As usual, I was the first one to the big tree. I had my hair pulled back in a loose pony tail, little extra bits of my hair falling out, just the kind of hairstyle that would drive Mom crazy. I remember waking up and trying to leave the house with my hair unbrushed and ratty from sleep.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Where do you think you're going with your hair looking like that?!" I heard my mom yell when I was trying to sneak out without her noticing. She stood in the kitchen, eating cereal with chocolate chunks. (2 things she would NEVER do, eat chocolate cereal and be up before 10, but her new baby, who I hope is a girl, is craving chocolate at 8 in the morning) I went up to her, and whispered, "Going to the park."_

_Her eyes softened. She knew me, how I wasn't very girly like her, but not a tomboy either. She knelt down as best she could, being 7 months pregnant. "Honey, I know you don't like messing around with your hair and all that crap, but you should at least brush it, look presentable for…._Hiro_." Her eyes twinkled when she said my crushes' name. I'm always going to regret telling her I like him._

_After much arguing and begging, I agreed to let her brush my hair and put it up. "You're very beautiful, you know that hon?" She told me as she stroked my hair in her bathroom. "I had always wished my hair was so shiny like this." She said, her eyes glazing over._

"_Mom, can you just finish up with my hair? Mom? MOM! INO!!" I resorted to calling her by her first name to get her attention. Her eyes widened and she laughed. _

"_Sorry Shinhana! I'm almost done!" She quickly wrapped my long hair up in a ponytail, and then grabbed her stomach. I jumped up from my chair and went to her side, calling for my dad to come quickly._

_He came running in and put his hand on her huge belly. "Ino, INO? What is it?" He said, panicking. Mom stood up slightly, her eyes shining._

"_Oh, I'm o-k; this baby's even more of a kicker than Shinhana was." Dad wrapped his arms around her, laughing over the kicking baby. I put my head down, Is this what my life is going to become? The baby this, the baby that. _

"_Bye. I'm going to the park now." I said, and then sadly walked away._

"_Bye." They said, not looking up._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

I sighed. I was so bored and lonely, I hope Mika and Yumi will show up soon, Yumi will listen and understand, and Mika is good at cheering me up. I sat in one of the low branches, waiting for someone to come. I had taken most of my hair out of the ponytail so my hair was blowing everywhere.

"Shinhana?" I jumped at the sudden voice, one I recognized very easily.

"Hiro?" I whispered.

"Hey! Shinhana! You're always the first one here aren't you?" Hiro laughed, waving from the ground. I tried not to stare at his bright brown eyes, but I did anyway and blushed. He looked at me curiously. "Are you feeling ok? You're turning red!"

Darn it. Mom was right; I do blush like Auntie Hinata. (I've been told to call all of the adults my Aunt or Uncle.) I waved slightly. "Hi, Hiro, yeah, I guess I get here early, and um, yea I'm fine." I called to him. He smiled at me, I smiled back, but I could tell the smile didn't reach my eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at me, (which THANK GOD, looked nothing like Rock Lee's) and asked, "What is it, Shinhana? You look really sad."

I shook my head, "It's nothing."

He came up and sat next to me on the branch. "I can tell its something, you look lonely and I bet you want to tell me what it is!" He said, looking superior like Uncle Neji did sometimes. I smiled at him.

"You know how my mom is gonna have a baby?"

"Yeah, I think you're lucky, I with I had a sibling." Hiro said. I put my head down, thinking back. Did I ever wish I had a brother or sister? Well, I don't anymore. Hiro and I were the only one of the Konaha Adventurers that didn't have any siblings.

"Well, I don't. I felt so left out this morning…" I told him about how my parents had acted. (Of course I skipped what she said to me about him.) When I finished, Hiro nodded, understanding why I was upset.

"Yeah, I bet you feel left out, I remember that Shioku felt ignored by his parents when Isha was born. He has always been my best friend, so I was there with him, and I bet if we stay by your side, you won't feel as left out. And maybe you can bond with your parents with the baby, and teach it things, since you're so smart." He said, smiling happily.

I looked in his eyes and accidentally let out a flirty giggle Mom had taught me. "Thank you, Hiro. You made me feel a lot better."

He smiled a secretive smile that was like Uncle Neji's as well. "Anytime," And he wrapped and arm around my shoulders and gave me a friendly hug. "For one of my friends." The blush that was spending around my cheeks vanished and I suppressed a sigh. One of my _friends_….

Then I realized what my mom would want me to do. I know he thinks of me as a friend now, but we're young, I have plenty of time to win him over! And I WILL!!

_________________________________________________________________

_**There! It was pretty long and I hope you like my 1**__**st**__** (ish) chapter. I will introduce the other kids in the next chapter 1 part 2. Enjoy! Again, please review and give me funny ideas for the kids to do. **_

_**~Jamie~**_


	4. First Day of Summer Vacation p2

**CHAPTER 2**

_First Day of Summer Vacation!! Part Two_

_**Here it is! Sry I keep taking so long, I actually have a busy schedule for once! I haven't updated in…14 days, not THAT bad. So this is the 2**__**nd**__** part of the first official chapter. Please R&R and any and all ideas are welcome! Hope you like it!**_

_________________________________________________________________

**KAGEMARU'S ROOM, 7:45 AM,**

**KAGEMARU'S POV**

Mother came dancing into the room at 7:45, in an attempt to wake me up for once, even though I had woken up at 6:00. But she meant well, so I lay there, pretending to sleep.

"Wake up, Kagie! Time to get up and get dressed!" She sang, pulling the blankets off me. I couldn't help it, I had a bad night, I hardly slept because I have so many things to worry about, being the man of the house, (since Sasuke works most of the day) I was tired and annoyed. I just snapped, I hated that name, so childish.

"Do NOT call me that name! I hate it! I do not need you're help getting up! I was up an hour and forty-five minutes ago, so I DON'T NEED YOU!" I yelled at her. She froze, her hands still resting on my blankets. She gave me a wide-eyed look, her green eyes shining with tears, the same look Aoi has all the time. I gasped, upset with what I had done.

"Mother," I whispered softly, but I could tell she was getting 'That Look' that Sasuke talked about. Her eyes turned to stone, her jaw locked, and her arms crossed with her fists clenched. There was no way to change her mind now.

"Fine, you go wake your sister, since you can do everything by yourself!" She hissed, then turned and stormed out the door. I watched her go sadly; she had gotten upset easily since Sasuke left for 2 weeks on a secret investigation. Mother didn't have a job, she is a stay-at-home-mom/nurse, and so during the summer when they have both gone to work, Aoi and I normally have to go to someone else's house, so I feel very lonely a lot, even with Aoi around.

I got up and went into Aoi's room and hit her with a pillow. "Get up Sis." Was all I said before walking back into my room and changing to go to the park and meet everyone in our little group. (Not that I was really IN the group, more like Aoi was and I was her chaperone, mostly to keep Isha away from her, its only a matter of time before he realizes he is in love with her.)

When I was ready I went into Aoi's room to see if she was ready to go.

She was still asleep.

"Aoi! WAKE UP!" I yelled. She shot up from her bed, seeming to jump up 3 feet. She glared "The Look" at me just like Mother had only 10 minutes before. I sighed and went downstairs for breakfast.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^Switching POV Thing^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**AOI POV-HER ROOM**

I yawned and sat up in bed after Kagemaru left. I heard him and Mom fight a few minutes ago, they had woken me up. I pretended to be asleep when he tried to wake me up the first time, but then fell asleep laying there. (Scratches back of head like Uncle Naruto.) I changed out of my pjs, (pink tank top and black shorts) and changed into dark jeans and a pale pink blouse, then went downstairs.

Dad was gone again, and Kagemaru was trying to be the man of the house. He seems like the kind of kid that grows up way to fast, and that really worries Mom, I remember one time I listened in on them.

_~Start Flashback~_

"_Sasuke, I'm really worried about Kagemaru." Mom began; they were sitting next to each other on their big double bed. "Whenever you leave, he thinks he has to do all the yard work, clean up the place, and well, just be the man of the house!"_

"_Well, that's a good thing. The boy needs to grow up and take charge." Dad said, nodding his approval._

"_Not at seven years old!" Mom cried. "He's only a child, he should be having fun! HE has only one real friend, while Aoi has four or five!" I could tell this was going to turn into a fight. "Sasuke, I bet that this wouldn't happen if you came home more often-"_

"_Sakura! Don't start!" Dad said angrily. "This job is very important! I know I am gone a lot, but we need this money! It's not like YOUR job makes enough to support this family!" He yelled at her. They fought like this all the time, normally about his job. She clenched her jaw, trying not to cry._

"_I do make money to help this family, and 'support' is NOT just paying the bills! Support, is being there for them! Being there when they fall off their bikes and need you to kiss their boo-boos! Being there to wake them up and tuck them in! You are NEVER there for them, or me!" She was getting very worked up, and they continued yelling for several minutes._

_Once again, Dad slept on the couch that night again._

_He left for his investigation the next day._

_~End Flashback~_

Kagemaru was trying to convince Mom to let him cook breakfast.

"Come on, Mother! Let me cook for you!" He argued with her. She looked so tired and upset.

"Kagemaru, you're seven, you don't know how to cook!" She said tiredly.

"Well then teach me!" He said defiantly. Mom sighed and went over to the fount door. She opened it and pointed outside.

"Kagemaru, Aoi, please just go to the park, I need to rest." I looked at her worriedly; her hair was in tangles, her eyes droopy, and her face pale. She looked so weak and sickly.

"Mom…" I whispered, walking up to her. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, now go have fun." She gently closed the door after me and my brother when we stepped outside.

"Kagemaru?" I asked him as we walked down the sidewalk.

"What is it, Aoi?" He said, not looking up, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Do you think Mom and Dad are gonna get a divorce?" His head shot up, his eyes wide.

"Why in the world would you think that, Aoi?" He asked bewildered.

"They fight all the time, and Dad is almost always gone…" I whispered.

"No! Never! They can't-" He turned his head anyway, lost in thought.

"But, that doesn't mean they won't."

He turned to me, his face a mixed of both Mom and Dad's determined faces. "They won't, Aoi. We are a family, so we'll stay together." He smiled that rare and special smile of his.

We arrived at the park just then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Breaker Thingy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SHIOKU'S POV- HIS ROOM- 7:00**

I got up at seven to please Dad. I would have got up at 7:30, but yesterday Isha bragged he gets up waaaay earlier than me, and Dad likes his ability to be up and running really quickly. I want Dad to be proud, like Mom says he does, but I doubt it's true. Isha has always been the one Dad liked, he was proud of me only because I was his only son, then Isha was born. He was very happy, Mom says he was always trying us out for sports and training us. But then he soon realized that I couldn't be any of the things he wanted me to. I was more scholarly than sporty, so I became Mom's boy, the one who talked to her and got along better with her. Or, in Isha's terms, a 'wuss'.

So anyway, I got up an hour earlier, only to be yelled at by Dad, who says that getting up early is not any good if you are dead on your feet.

"Gaara, please." My Mom sighed, cooking eggs and bacon for us. "Shioku got up early to be more helpful, and this is his first time, so he's going to be tired!" She scolded; I just know that Isha will tease me for this later since Mom has to defend me. He is so strange, he is quiet and angry with Mom and everyone else, but is mean and active around me, and the perfect kid around my dad. The only people he opens up to are Kagemaru and Aoi. (And that's because he is unknowingly in love with her)

I can't believe my little brother has a better love life than me.

"Fine." Dad said angrily, and then turned his attention to Isha, and his eyes were instantly happier. "So, Isha, today is the first day of summer vacation, what are you going to be doing?" Isha smiled, then quickly made a dull, Gaara-face (as my mom calls it) and said, "I'm hoping to play baseball for 2 weeks, soccer and basketball every other day for 3 weeks, and football for 2 weeks."

I rolled my eyes, doing all that at 6 years old? Whatever, one of these days I would win over Mika (Eventually) and then I will have better grades AND more of a social life than Isha. I have given up trying to get Dad's approval; I would rather beat Isha in my own mind, crazy? Yes. Satisfying? Yeah-huh.

Trying to include me in the discussion, Mom said, "What about you, Shioku?" I sighed, "I probably won't do anything, read, hang out with my friends, play some sports, but for fun." Dad glared at me, confused.

"Why would you want to do that? Why not something more productive?"

"I'm seven, Dad. I don't think that I need to join 4 teams at once; I'll get plenty of exercise." I said simply.

He scoffed, but didn't say anything else. I knew he wished I was sportier, because in his world being the more powerful person was the best thing to be. Oh well, he went back to asking Isha about his sports and I ate my breakfast.

Time Forward Thingy

**7:50 AM**

Sadly, the try-outs for all the sports are tomorrow, so I have to take Isha with me to meet everyone at the park, and I was right, when we left the house he started to rip on me about Mom defending me.

"You are SUCH a baby, Shioku. Mom has to defend you for EVERYTHING." He laughed a dull laugh. I glared at him. Thank god he was still shorter than me, cuz I would never hear the end of it if my little brother was TALLER THAN ME (and that's how I predict he will say it)

"Whatever, Isha. You are my LITTLE brother, so YOU are the baby MORE than me." I said, making fun of his weird way of talking. He made the Gaara-face again and stopped walking.

"Well, someday I'm gonna be BIGGER than YOU, I betcha! And then I'll be able to beat you up even quicker!" In his own mind, he can beat me up easily, but I let him win so he won't try to win over and over. I tried not to laugh at him, whenever he gets annoyed; he actually talks like a six-year-old.

"Whatever Isha, lets hurry up and get to the park."

"You just wanna see Mika!" How he figured out my feelings for her I'll never know.

"Like you don't want to see Aoi." He looked at me, confused. "One of these days, you'll realize how much you're in love with her, and I'll be there…to rub it in your face." I laughed.

"Ew, I don't like her, girls are gross." I rolled my eyes, how immature a 6 year old can be. We made it up to the park right then, Shinhana was sitting in the big tree with Hiro, Mika and Yumi were sitting around with Aoi, Kagemaru was standing by Aoi, watching Isha (how hard it must be to be best friends with the guy who you and to protect your sister from.) and waiting for him. I climbed up the tree and sat next to Hiro, looking very sad, Shinhana slid down and went over to the other girls.

"Ok everyone!" Mika called, looking very pretty today, "Let's all come together and plan out what to do today!"

_________________________________________________________________

_**I'm SOOO sorry I'm taking so long to update, I'm really nervous and busy, I hoped you liked it, sorry for the strange ending, I couldn't think of anything else, I might have kept going on and on, and it is already on 9 pages. Ah sry, I am going on and on. PLZ R&R, BOOST OF CONFIDENCE AND MORE OF A REASON TO UPDATE!!**_


	5. Treasure Hunters

**CHAPTER 3**

_Treasure Hunters_

_**Ok, again, VERY VERY VERY sorry! It's been like 2 months, huh? I promise it won't take as long next time! Thank you everyone who put this in their favorites and alert and such! Again, please R&R and tell me any opinions and advice.**_

_________________________________________________________________

**THE GREAT BIG TREE, 8:00 AM**

**NO ONE POV**

"So does anyone have any ideas?" Mika asked. Yumi can up and nervously whispered in her ear.

"Um...well, there is that cave they were mining in a week ago. No one is there now…"

"That's perfect!" Mika declared. "Everyone! Yumi just had a great idea!"

"Oh, no…please don't draw any attention to me…" Yumi said in vain.

"Yumi remembered that cave those guys were mining before, and now its empty! It's perfect, don't you think?" She cheered.

"Yeah! That was a great idea Yumi!" Hiro said.

"Let's go!" Aoi giggled. Kagemaru went over and put his arm around his sister.

"No way! It could be very dangerous and Aoi would get hurt!" He declared.

"Kagemaru!" Aoi groaned. "Why are you saying that like I would be the only one to get hurt? As if _anyone _would get hurt anyway!" She shrugged away from him and went over to Mika.

"I-I think it would be fun, Kagemaru." Shinhana said. Kagemaru glared at her and turned to Isha.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Well, it can't be _that_ dangerous, I heard from my dad that they left it because they couldn't find anything, not because it was dangerous." He said, and then, puffing out his chest, he said, "And besides, _I'll_ be there to protect her!"

Aoi glared at both of them. "I'm _not_ a baby, and I'll go if I want to! With or _without_ you! AND I _don't _need protecting, Isha!"

Isha looked at her, hurt. "Oh yeah, you _don't _like her." Shioku whispered in his ear. Isha blushed. "I _don't._"

"I think it's a good idea, Mika." Shioku said in a louder voice. She smiled at him.

"So, whoever wants to go, raise your hand. And _no_, Kagemaru, you can't force Aoi not to go. She's only a year younger than you, and you're not her dad."

Yumi, Shinhana, Mika, Aoi, Shioku, Isha, and Hiro all raised their hands. Kagemaru was the only one who didn't.

"Well then that decides it. Kagemaru, you can come, or just stay behind and be a sourpuss. Come on, everyone! Let's go!" Mika said. She raised her arm and started off, then stopped. "Um…does anyone know where the cave is?"

Kagemaru rolled his eyes. "I do. Everybody follow me." He said, starting off in the other direction from where Mika had been going. Because of where they had been standing, Yumi, Hiro, and Shinhana ended up walking along next to Kagemaru.

Trying to strike up a conversation with him, Yumi said, "So…um, Kagemaru, how do you know the way to the mine?" She asked.

He looked at her, surprised that she was even talking to him. "My dad took me there before while the men were working…well, before he left."

Yumi looked at him sadly. _Oh yeah, _she thought _his dad works a lot and is gone most of the time. I remember Aoi and Mika saying Kagemaru was acting like the man of the house, trying to do everything._ "I-I'm….sorry he's not around more."

Kagemaru glared at her. His eyes blazed and he turned away. "Sorry? _Sorry?!"_ He hissed at her. "You're _sorry?!? _Oh yeah, that's _great! _You feeling sorry for me is going to fix everything! And besides there's nothing wrong! He's working and making money for the family! We are _fine_, and don't need _your _pity! I can take care of my mother and Aoi just fine!"

Yumi looked at him for awhile, her eyes turning red as she tried not to cry. But then the bold Naruto side of her forced her to reply. "I n-never said that you couldn't take care of them…or that you even needed to."

"Of course I do!! If I don't, who will be the man of the house?!" Kagemaru yelled at her. She flinched back, about to cry. Aoi, who had been coming forward to ask how much farther it would be, heard him. She grabbed his shoulder and glared at him. _"Who will be the man of the house?!"_ Aoi hissed. "How about who _should?! _Dad! _Dad_ should be the man of the house! But he's always gone and even when he's home he makes Mom upset! I've heard them yelling and he always hurts her feelings and she's always depressed when he leaves and you try to be the 'man of the house'!!"

Kagemaru simply glared at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it, then turned away, then turned back around and said. "_Don't _talk bad about Father!" He said. "He takes care us this family, and when he's gone, _I do._ Mother is just sad because he's gone, but she'll get used to it. You are _wrong_ about him! They don't fight either! What do _you_ know? You're just a dumb girl!"

Aoi gasped and turned away and went over to Mika.

Yumi looked at him, her eyes wide. He glared at her and walked ahead. Shinhana wrapped her arm around Yumi; she knew how much Yumi liked him.

(Farther back in the group)

Isha was walking in the back with his head down, feeling bad for Aoi, but he didn't know what to do. It was just when he decided to try to comfort her that the group arrived at the mine. It was surrounded by a small wood, but there was a big path from all the trucks and stuff that had drove though. They all crowded around the opening, Kagemaru standing a few feet away with Isha near him.

"So what now?" Hiro asked.

"We go in…." Mika murmured.

Everyone slowly wandered in single file. When it became so dark they couldn't see, they joined hands with whoever was next to them. Kagemaru was leading, and Yumi blushed when she realized she was holding his hand. Shioku had shoved past Isha to get to Mika, but Shinhana got in the way, so he ended up holding hands with Shinhana. It looked like Shioku had purposefully shoved his way to her, so Hiro got jealous, for some reason he couldn't understand. Hiro got in line behind Shioku, and Isha behind him. Isha self-consciously grabbed Aoi's hand, even though neither of them was scared. She looked at him strangely, but she was still upset about what had happened with Kagemaru, so she didn't do anything.

The cave was never completely dark, because of the many times the miners struck air, opening up holes in the ceiling. The walls were slick and a single file path hand been made.

"I say we go to the places the miners didn't go, so maybe we'll find gold!" Isha yelled. His voice echoed though the mine, scaring Yumi. She accidentally clung to the Kagemaru. He shoved her off, whispering 'stupid girl'.

"Hey! Don't call her stupid, she just got scared!" Mika hissed at him.

"Fine, whatever, I'm sorry." He said. Yumi sighed and stayed closer to Mika.

"Oh yeah, Hiro, that's a good idea." Mika called back to him. Kagemaru led them down a tunnel that looked more natural and less like it was mined.

They wandered though the tunnels, not paying any attention to where they were going, or how the light coming though the smaller number of holes was getting darker. It was Shinhana and Yumi who noticed that the light was almost gone.

"G-guys! The light-" Yumi stuttered out.

"Don't walk to the light!" Aoi joked.

"No, seriously! Look up there! I see the sky! It-It's red and yellow!!!" Shinhana cried. Everyone gasped and looked up.

"We've got to get out of here!" Aoi yelled.

"Quick! Aoi turn around! We have to get back before the light is totally gone!" Kagemaru called to her. Aoi hurried down the cave, grabbing Isha's hand on the way. She got to a four-way tunnel intersection and stopped.

"Uh…um…." She looked around confused.

"Which way do we go?!" She cried. The rest of the group piled into the little clearing. Everyone glanced around, confused. Yumi started to cry.

"W-we'll _never_ get out of here!" She stammered. Mika wrapped her arm around her, and Kagemaru lightly put his hand on her shoulder.

"B-but seriously guys," Aoi said. "What _are_ we going to do? We're lost, losing light, and _no one _knows we're here!"

Her only reply was silence.

_________________________________________________________________

**Well there it is! A dramatic ending to the 3****rd**** chapter of ALNC! Hoped you liked it, R&R again! The next it might be a awhile before I update again. Enjoy!**

**~Jamie**


	6. In Trouble

**CHAPTER 4**

_In Trouble_

_**Here we go the next chapter! **_

_________________________________________________________________

**THE KONOHA MINE, 7 PM**

**NO ONE POV**

"Is anyone else _really_ hungry?" Hiro asked nervously. Everyone grabbed their stomachs, just realizing that.

"H-how late do you think it is?" Shinhana said.

"Late." Kagemaru said simply.

"Guys come on!" Mika said. "We can't just sit here, we're losing precious time! We've got to try to find our way back!" Everyone agreed, and after a discussion, they choose the tunnel they _thought_ they went through last. Mika and Aoi led the group, followed by Yumi and Shinhana, who were huddled closely together, then Kagemaru and Isha, then Hiro and Shioku. They wandered around again, and then what felt like hours later, (but what was really only like 20 minutes) they all stopped in another clearing, close to panic. Aoi curled up on the floor, staring at the blackening sky, trying not to cry.

"Aoi…." Isha whispered, walking over to her. Angered, Kagemaru turned to Yumi.

"You know, this is _all your fault, Yumi!"_ He yelled at her. "It was _your _idea to go into this stupid cave!" Yumi looked at him for a few seconds, and then burst into tears and ran into a tunnel. Mika ran after her, glaring at Kagemaru as she left.

Yumi didn't look back as she ran aimlessly though the cave, not caring at all. _I can't believe him! Why is he so mean to me?? But he's right! This is all my fault, I should have never told Mika!_ She continued running though the tunnels and thinking bad of herself, completely ignoring Mika's shouts as she chased after her.

Then she suddenly crashed into a wall of flesh, and let out a piercing shriek as two hands reached toward her.

**KONAHA MINE, 7:30 PM**

**NO ONE POV**

When everyone heard Yumi's scream back in the clearing, everyone went running forward to find her, Kagemaru leading with everyone following behind him.

Mika hadn't been that far behind Yumi, so she found her quickly. She screamed when she saw the tall shape in front of her sister.

Yumi tried to turn around and run away, but the hands grabbed her shoulders and stopped her.

"Yumi! Yumi calm down!" The person said. Kagemaru had just gotten there behind Mika, who hadn't moved.

"Dad?" Kagemaru asked, shocked. (He calls him Dad to his face) _Sasuke wasn't supposed to get here for another week!_

The figure stepped forward and revealed Sasuke Uchiha, and he was _mad._ "Is everyone OK?" He asked stiffly.

"Yeah, everyone's fine." Kagemaru said as everyone else came running up. "How'd you find us, Dad?" He whispered.

Sasuke gestured for them to follow him, and he told them what happen. "When all your parents realized none of you had come home yet, everyone started to panic. Half an hour later, when I got home early from my mission, everyone had set up a rescue party, and I remember hearing about the mine before I left and I figured that would be the perfect place to explore on the first day of summer." He finished bitterly. He led them down a tunnel, and suddenly they were outside the mine.

"How do you know your way around the mine, Dad?" Aoi asked him as everyone else thanked him and started running home.

"I helped out a lot when they were still mining; I practically memorized the map of it." He said, his voice still stiff.

When they got home, Sakura was beside herself, crying and hugging them, then leaving to call everyone else. Sasuke called Kagemaru into his study after Sakura left.

"Yeah, Dad?" Kagemaru asked as he entered. He froze when he saw Sasuke's face.

"Kagemaru, how could you be so _reckless?!_ You are the oldest out of every one of them! You should know better!" Sasuke stood up and started pacing.

"You should know not to go into empty mines! _Any_ mines for that matter! Do you realize what would have happened if I hadn't found you?! I don't think you do! You and Aoi are _grounded! You hear me!_ I will discuss this with your mother, but until then, you are grounded from all your games, the TV, and going outside for more than an hour! Don't you _ever_ do something like that to scare us _again! _ You understand?!" Sasuke finished with a yell.

Kagemaru nodded numbly, and after he was dismissed, he went into his room, without eating.

_________________________________________________________________

_**Well there it is! Sorry it took SO long, and I hope you liked it!**_

_**Too sad? Too mean?? Too SOMETHING??? Let me know!! PLZ R&R!**_

_**~Jamie~**_


End file.
